Scourge Noir
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Back in the era of Big Band, powerful men and beautiful women, a young woman a bride-to-be was enjoying a "nice" night out with her husband to be and their rich friends and their beautiful ladies. Bored of all the idle talk she found herself studying another woman in the club and she just had to talk to her.
1. 1

**So this is just an idea I had awhile back, if there is a good response I'll continue it. This is most definitely humanstuck, which most likely means, no robot arms or blind eyes or any of that craziness. Wow… I just gave away most of the characters damn. Well any way ENJOY this my friends -Kynita Vetnar **

The club was now standing room only on this night, the headline band was playing and their singer always drew in the biggest crowds. All the men wolf whistled as she sauntered around the stage and the woman rolled their eyes, her beauty was a thing of the gods some said and she knew it. Always wearing the tightest most revealing jade green dresses that she made herself. Black hair always pinned up in the best ways to bring the most attention to her bright jade green eyes. In the back of the crowd was a blonde whose eyes never left the jade's ones focusing on her. Her black painted lips curling up in a sly smile as she placed a cigarette in her mouth someone bumped into her knocking the lighter out of her hands.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke out as they reached down to pick up the lighter. The blonde met them half way and finally got a good view. The woman was wearing a cerulean blue dress that had a cut up the right leg ending on the middle of her upper thigh. No sleeves and just as low cut as the woman on the stages. The blonde noticed the handiwork and made a comment, "A Maryam dress?" The other seemed embarrassed at this; she brushed a black lock from her eyes and behind her ear, "Yes. She made it as a favor for me. I was supposed to be meeting more of my acquaintances here but I guess they stood me up." The blonde laughed as the two stood up, "Rose Lalonde, you could say I'm a close friend of Ms. Maryam." The other took her hand, "Vriska Sekret and I do believe I heard a lot about you Ms. Lalonde." The Lalonde woman hid a very light pink blush on her face and her eyes once more drifted to the woman on stage. Her gaze was interrupted by the woman she had just met, "Have you seen any other large parties come in tonight?" Rose nodded, "Bits and pieces of them have come in. The one you may be looking for is in the back right, they are all dressed in Maryam clothing if that is of any help." That seemed to be the winning ticket for the Sekret woman as she said a curt thank you before walking off swaying as she walked in those high black heels.

Vriska Sekret was more than thrilled that the woman had helped her out and shown her to the expectant party. A man in an black suit with a chocolate brown tie, tanned skin and an odd Mohawk style hair stood up and took her arm, "Vriska your late my dear. I was worried that someone else had snatched up my fiancé and carried her off to who knows where." She let out a soft chuckle, "No the door man was very concerned with if I was on the list or not. It wasn't until the owner came out that they had finally found my name. He let her sit down first before taking his seat, the other couples welcomed her. There was Mr. Zahhak in a very large suit with a dark blue tie to accommodate for his large build and on his arm was the complete opposite of him. Ms. Leijon, she had French lineage in her background and was a very cheerful and very small fragile looking woman in a very cute almost childlike olive green dress with black ribbon accents. The last couple at the table was Mr. Captor and his lovely lady Ms. Peixes, he in his very simple suit with a yellow tie and red and blue cloth in his suit pocket, and she in her very elegant and very colorful dress designed to show off both her looks and the wealth she carried with her very name.

Mr. Zahhak turned to the man by Vriska's side, "Now, Nitram I must applaud some one of your standing for closing on that deal. You increased your fortune did you not?" The man nervously loosened his tie, "uh… well only a little. It was more of an uh… investment…uh….not really a deal…" Sekret rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the band, they held more interest than this business and who's got the biggest toys and the prettier woman competition.

The woman from before had disappeared of the stage and was now walking through the crowd towards the blonde woman She had run into earlier, they shared a quick embrace before locking arms and began making their way to the very table Vriska sat at. Vriska was the first to announce their arrival with a greeting, "Kanaya you were absolutely fabulous on stage. Hello again Ms. Lalonde." Rose and Kanaya both shared a smile with the table and sat down. Finally someone Vriska could hold a real conversation with. Switching her places with her soon to be husband she began to chat with the woman.

"Vriska had explained to me earlier that you had made her dress for her. Is that true love?" Kanaya reapplied her jade lipstick with grace before speaking, "Yes, she is a long time friend of course I would make her a dress. She already has me hired for her wedding dresses for the oncoming summer." Rose lifted an eye brow, "Wedding dress? Well who is the lucky man?" Her fiancé smiled and leaned forward, "that uh… would be me… Tavros Nitram miss… uh… Lalonde." He shook her hand and then shyly went back to the topics of business and other manly topics with his companions. Vriska couldn't help blush at his coming out of his shell, even if only slightly, he was really trying to impress her even though she already had his engagement ring on her finger. Even with the interesting men and woman at her table Vriska still couldn't stop her mind wander off and her eyes look around the room.

Then at the table across from hers her eyes stopped on a lovely sight. There was a very elegantly dressed woman with her sleek straight black hair tucked behind her ears as she bit her lip in concentration. Her dress was sleek and simple still revealing but not as much as any of the others and was made in a lovely teal. On her neck a simple silver necklace with a Cancer charm. Her concentration was purely on the books on spread about the table and the drink in her hand. Vriska looked closer as she closed one book to see only on word off the cover, _Law_, a woman studying to be a lawyer? This definitely peaked her interest. Now if only she could get away from the party to talk to her.

All night Ms. Sekret was trapped at that table but her mind was across the way sitting down with that woman in teal who managed to stay just as long as they had. As they began to walk out she turned to her fiancé, "I'll catch my own cab, I need to use the ladies room." He seemed a bit nervous about letting her come home alone but hell he was always nervous. When he finally consented she turned right back around and headed straight to the odd woman.

Vriska stopped herself right at the table and stood there like an idiot. She had no clue what to even say to this person, which was odd because she always knew what to say. Right as she opened her mouth to speak another's voice spoke, "Can I help you? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?" Vriska looked down to the sitting woman who was staring right back at her with hazel eyes. "Um… I saw you..." "Yes I know, from the table right there. You are obviously interested in me so sit and ask away."

Damn this woman was on fire, and as Sekret sat she smiled, Vriska felt a bit more at ease as she sat down. The woman extended a warm hand, "Terezi Pyrope. Soon to be Ace Attorney of the law." Vriska took her hand, "Vriska Sekret."

**Well, there you guys go. If I get a good enough response I'll continue you this. Also please check out my other two pieces, "Loving Blind" and "Tome of Ships". See you guys next time. –Kynita Vetnar**


	2. 2

**I don't care. I'm continuing this. And Thanks to 1 SP34K L1K3 TH1S for pointing out my minor spelling error in Vriska's last name. You earned a cookie. –Kynita Vetnar. **

"Vriska Serket." Was her reply as she shook the woman's hand, the woman, Terezi, laughed, "Why are you so uptight. Come now we are in a club. I'm having a drink myself but you…you just seem so tense." Vriska had no words for this she just sat there staring at this woman who had such an effect on her. Terezi laughed again, "That's what I thought. Now here," She handed Vriska the rest of her drink it wasn't a soft drink either. When Serket took a sip she almost recoiled and spat it out, Ms. Pyrope was drinking a very strong scotch and truth be told it almost knocked Vriska on her ass right then and there.

She hid her cough with a laugh, "I see you don't mess around with your drinks." The woman shook her head, "Not always. I'm known to enjoy a strong red wine every now and then but that's about it. Now…. Why did I interest you so Miss Serket?" Damn this woman was straight and to the point, the lawyer thing made more sense now. What was she going to say, how was she going to explain that she just wanted to get away from her fiancée. Well now this woman was staring at you while you look at her dumbly, "Um… well to be honest you just seemed a lot more interesting than entertaining my fiancée and the rest of our diner party." She smiled; Pyrope just leaned back and smiled. "You made a good choice Serket."

Vriska looked down at the simple gold band on her finger trying to avoid anymore eye contact with the woman across from her. Vriska was already wondering if the heat in her cheeks was showing through to this stranger. Thankfully the stranger continued speaking, "For you see. I was watching you to. Now don't ask me why I just couldn't help it. So here's my offer to you, it only lasts up until I finish the drink you never touched. You come with me to this nice little hotel room my work bought for me to stay in while I'm here and we learn why we really wanted to speak to one another."

Vriska's eyes shot right up and caught the hazel ones looking right back at her only ten times stronger. Terezi scooted closer to her and picked up the untouched drink raising it to her lips. Slowly almost teasingly Terezi began to drink the liquor. Vriska didn't know what to do… take the offer and do something so amazingly dangerous and exciting or go back home and listen to her soon to be husband fret and worry over her. Well when she laid it out like that the answer was simple and easy, "Okay Ms. Pyrope. I accept this offer." She smirked behind the glass finishing the drink, "Never doubted you for a second Serket." Then almost as if she knew Vriska was still staring at her she licked her lips, again slowly and teasingly, heat flared up on her cheeks and Vriska turned away quickly.

"Well you coming with me or not, cause you obviously do not know where my hotel is my dear little Serket." The air seemed to be growing hotter and it was harder to breath in the cigar and booze tainted air. Terezi seemed to walk quickly to the outside of the club, maybe she was experiencing the same problems Vriska was. The two stood outside for only a second before a cab rushed to the curb to let the two of them in. "Where to miss?" Terezi spoke firmly, "1213 Alternia Road, Prospit hotel." The cabbie nodded and took off.

The two sat in the cab awkwardly neither knowing what to say or what to do. Vriska could feel the tension getting stressed and on the verge of breaking, the air was getting stuffy and for some reason Vriska found herself getting closer and closer to Terezi.

Then the tension broke, no it shattered into a million little pieces that turned to dust and was blown away with a gust of wind. Vriska pressed herself against Terezi in the cab, her lips meeting the others with a sigh. Vriska pulled back in shock of her actions, "I-I…. I'm sorry." She stuttered sounding more like Nitram than herself. Terezi said nothing her eyes set on Vriska then in a blink of an eye lips met Vriska's again. This time neither hesitated, Vriska could feel the need and want in Terezi, their bodies getting closer if that was even possible in the cabs limited room. Arms pulled Serket closer into the kiss and refused to let her go. One hand tangled itself in her ink black hair the other tracing patterns on her back. Teeth bit her lip causing her to gasp in shock her mouth opening up to her "partners" tongue.

She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as Terezi proved her dominance, but then the cab stopped forcefully and the cabbie didn't turn around to talk to them, "Prospit Hotel. Take that somewhere else then my cab." You could hear the distaste in his words, not many people liked what just happened. The two women chuckled nervously as they paid and exited the cab.

Vriska's heart was pounding this feeling was amazing, even better than when her and Tavros took the next step in their relationship. Not even when he proposed to her. Nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Nothing. Terezi put one arm around the waist of Vriska and led her inside the very extravagant hotel.

Terezi nodded at the man behind the desk and all he did was shoot a smile back, the two waited in line for the elevator and Vriska could feel Terezi's hand moving from her waist to up her side all the way down to her thigh. This woman was driving her insane, but Vriska had her own plan forming as they waited. My was this woman in for a surprise when they get to the room and she had no idea what the black haired beauty had planned for her.

**So favorite review all that good stuff and check out my other stories also. Thanks for reading –Kynita Vetnar.**


End file.
